


Skin

by Mapachi



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band), 믹스나인 | MIXNINE (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 15:18:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14335293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mapachi/pseuds/Mapachi
Summary: There are countless ways that show how you’re united with your soulmate, from having their names written in your skin to being colorblind until you meet them.Donghun's is no where near as romantic and heart fluttering. He thinks rather than a blessing he holds a curse.





	Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!  
> Sorry this is so short and honestly want.  
> This is my excuse of a drabble to keep the streak of weekly posts hahaha.  
> Hope you like it anyways.

Having a soulmate is not as beautiful as everyone thinks so.

 

There are countless ways that show how you’re united with your soulmate, from having their names written in your skin to being colorblind until you meet them.

 

Donghun's is no where near as romantic and heart fluttering. He thinks rather than a blessing he holds a curse.

 

Words appear on his skin. Words said by his soulmate to him.

 

His soulmate is none other than the popular Song Hangyeom from performing arts. The dancer is handsome and kind, tries to be funny and has lots of friends in all the faculties. He’s the ideal man for many girls and boys alike.

 

Donghun was envied that day when Hangyeom walked up to him, a red string around his finger going from his finger to Donghun's where it disappeared.

 

Donghun had been happy, his heart beating like crazy inside his chest when he looked into Hangyeom's dark and smiling eyes. He never had anything to show he had a soulmate and had already come to terms that he was of the unlucky ones to not have one.

 

He and Hangyeom decided to take it slow and get to know each other first, not wanting to rush into anything without knowing what they where getting into, the times where different and people accepted that being soulmates didn’t mean you were meant to be together, even if those cases were very rare it still happened.

 

They slowly became a part of each other’s life, Hangyeom introduced his friends to him and Donghun did the same (Byeongkwan took a liking to teasing Donghun's soulmate and Donghun became fast friends with Hyojin) but all through that time, Donghun still not showed proof of Hangyeom being his soulmate.

 

Hangyeom assured him it was ok, that he believed in the red string of fate that united their hands together when they were close. He told him he had grown to like him more than a friend and wanted to take the next step.

 

And that was when something happened.

 

The words “I like you” appeared right on Donghun's wrist making him blush and smile broadly at the other boy. Hangyeom stared at the words as Donghun tried to fight tears back, it seemed his body showed his bond with Hangyeom with the boy’s confession appearing on his skin.

 

He and Hangyeom started dating that night.

 

Donghun was falling in love with Hangyeom every single day, he knew there was no going back, his heart screamed for Hangyeom the same way Hangyeom's red string reached for Donghun's hand.

 

The first night the words “I love you” appeared on Donghun's chest was the happiest night of his life, the next morning he spend a long time standing in front of the mirror inside the bathroom, his fingers caressing the words with reverence as he listened to Hangyeom try to cook them something to eat.

 

But then something unusual happened.

 

He had stayed up one night, waiting for Hangyeom to come pick him up for a date they had planned weeks before hand but Hangyeom didn’t show up. Donghun upset had asked him the reason why the next day and Hangyeom had told him he had been to busy with a project and didn’t notice the time.

 

The same words appeared on Donghun's thigh.

 

With shaking hands he had messaged one of Hangyeom's classmates, a kind and talented boy who was friends with Hyojin for a long time. He wished him good luck with the project and promised to buy him a slice of his favorite cake when it was over.

 

The boy replied soon after, telling him there was no project going on.

 

And like that, Donghun's world started crumbling down.

 

His skin didn’t show Hangyeom's heartfelt confessions. He had been covered in Hangyeom's lies.

 

He went to Hangyeom's shared apartment, thankful his roommate was not there. Hangyeom was confused but welcomed him with a kind smile and a chaste kiss that did nothing but Donghun feel sick.

 

_“Are you happy?”_

 

_“Of course I am happy,”_

 

Donghun ignored the way his skin prickled where the words slowly appeared.

 

_“Do you love me?”_

 

_“I love you Donghun, do you really need to ask? We’re soulmates,”_

 

Hangyeom sounded confused, almost worried but Donghun just shook his head, trying to fight back the tears that wanted to escape him so badly. He just turned around a d grabbed at the back of his collar and pulled up, showing Hangyeom the new words that had appeared on his skin.

 

_“Your lies appear on my skin Hangyeom, why do you keep lying?”_

 

Hangyeom didn’t try to deny him. Instead his face grew sad, his eyes finally showing the heartbreak and guilt he had been hiding all this time.

 

Hangyeom didn’t love him. No matter how hard he had tried, he couldn’t truly love him and he was tired of lying. He said he felt horrible everytime Donghun had smiled at the lies on his skin, had insisted he had been hoping one day they would stop showing but it seemed impossible.

 

That was the day he hated seeing the words “I love you” on his own skin.  

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Will Donghun ever get his happy ending with Hangyeom? Stay tuned to know.
> 
> Kudos, comments and suggestions are always welcome~!


End file.
